Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.049\;14$
Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ : there is 1 zero If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{4}$ and the 1 zero , there are $\exponentColor{2}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.049\;14 = \leadingColor{4}.914 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-2}}$